The project will develop methods for chemically cross-linking copper, bismuth and borne compounds to immunoglobulins. The resulting products could be used to target short lived or stable isotopes of these elements to specific tissue for diagnostic or therapeutic applications. A novel strategy for crosslinking a stable class of fourteen copper atom cluster ions directly to antibodies will be attempted, and a recently established method for linking the same ions using poly-DL-lysine will be explored for ways to enhance the identify of a recently established component of bovine milk that binds bismuth and is easily biotinylated and needs to be established. The work seeks to resolve that question. The biotinylated milk component might be used (as is) in established antibody targeting methods as a means for transporting the therapeutic isotope 212Bi. Finally, attempts will be made to stabilize and chemically crosslink a boronic acid colloid to immunoglobulins. This substance might be a suitable boron carrier for boron neutron capture therapy.